Reunited
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Zoey sees Chase for the first time in 3 years and boy is she in for a surprise! COMPLETE! Author's Note is up.
1. Reunited

**Reunited**

**-Chapter One-**

Zoey's eyes were glued outside the window as the plane made it's descend to the Chicago Midway Airport. She had always found the view from a plane amazing. The big fluffy white clouds reminded her of those old fairytale movies where the prince and princess danced on clouds as they fell in love. She had always dreamed of doing that herself. They were pretty juvenile thoughts, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. Inside, she didn't feel like a 25 year old. She felt like she was 13.

In a few minutes she would finally see him for the first time in almost three years. Their eyes would meet as she rushed down the escalator. He would smile his crooked smile and speed-walk to her awkwardly but excitedly. She would throw her arms around him and then maybe he would even spin her before he gently set her down as they waited for her luggage together. _Together..._Wow, she hadn't been able to use that word with Chase in a long time.

It's not like they didn't want to keep in touch. They did. But their lives went separate ways. She went to college and stayed in California, while Chase got his business degree and moved to a small town, which was a little closer to his hometown, and took over a little coffee shop. From his letters and e-mails the place didn't sound like much but at least he seemed happy.

"Flight attendants prepare for landing," The captain announced over the intercom.

The plane landed with a little bump and before she knew it she was looking for Chase at their meeting spot, the bench by the big fountain at the luggage claim. Only it wasn't exactly how she had imagined it. Chase was no where to be found. After about ten minutes of sitting on the hard metal seat alone she finally decided to call him.

"Hello?" she heard his familiar voice come through her phone.

"Chase? Where are you?" Zoey asked.

"Shoot. Was I supposed to pick you up today?" Chase asked playfully.

Zoey didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice and groaned, "Yeah. Please don't tell me you forgot!"

"I didn't forget. I was just kidding. Don't worry I'm on my way. In fact, I'm here. Not inside but I just entered the parking garage." he said.

"Okay, good. I'll see you in a few minutes," Zoey closed her phone and put it in her purse. A minute later, her black suitcase with a pink bow came down the luggage ramp. She grabbed it and turned around to see an older looking Chase, smiling at her.

Zoey smiled, "Hey!"

"Zoe, Is that really you? You look so professional." He pulled her into a big hug.

Zoey looked down at her black skirt and white silk top with pearl white high heals," Oh, yeah, well I came straight from work." She said.

"Ah, work. What do you do again?" Chase asked as he picked up the bag and followed her up the escalator.

"I'm the personal assistant to June Harris, the head of a modeling agency." Zoey said. She played with a strand of her blond hair nervously.

"Very nice," Chase said. "Well, we'd better get on the road. I have a few surprises for you."

"I already know about Nicole. She told me yesterday that she was coming. That girl could never keep a secret." she laughed.

"No, she can't, but that's not the surprise." Chase took Zoey's bag and threw it into the trunk of his car.

"Oh, do you think I'm going to like it?" Zoey asked.

"I hope so," Chase said.

Zoey smiled and then she realized how cold it was, "Gosh, Chase is it always so cold here?"

"It is February in Chicago," Chase pointed out as he held the car door open for her.

"Oh, yeah," Zoey laughed at herself as she stepped into his car.

"So, are you ready?" Chase asked as he went over to his side and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Do I have to prepare myself for this surprise you have for me?" Zoey put her seat belt on.

"You may have to," Chase said seriously.

"So, why did you move to Wisconsin? I thought you wanted to be a Psychologist." Zoey asked.

"My great-grandfather had a heart attack and passed away a few years ago. He left me his coffee shop and his house, which is very nice by the way. You're going to stay with me right?" He asked as he pulled out of the airport and got on the highway. He was strumming the steering wheel with one hand and steering with the other.

"Sure. Is Nicole staying with you too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Michael, Logan, and Dana are too."

"Are you serious? When was this decided? It's going to be like a mini-reunion type of thing. And what about Lola and Quinn?" Zoey asked, starting to get excited.

"I guess you could it a mini reunion. Lola is 9 months pregnant and ready to pop any minute, or that's how Nicole described it. Quinn is in Argentina studying some kind of wild life," Chase said.

"Quinn is in Argentina? Gosh. And I had no I had no idea that Lola was having baby. I didn't even know she was married! We didn't keep in touch. Actually it was hard for me to get a hold of any of you guys because I was so busy." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I know. A lot can happen in three years," Chase said.

"Very true," Zoey thought of her messed up marriage with Ryan.

As if he read Zoey's mind Chase asked, "So, um, how's Ryan doing? Last time I saw you two, you guys were engaged."

"We were married for about two and a half years," Zoey said with a deep breath. " And then went on a lot of "business trips" and eventually I found out all of those business trips was another woman. So I asked for a divorce and to make a long story short, now I am a single woman living in a tiny studio apartment on the west coast of California." Zoey felt a breath of relief come out. She had wanted to tell him that for a long time.

"Wow. I knew that guy was a moron, "Chase muttered.

"Yeah, he is, and you tried to warn me. But I was stupid and didn't listen," Zoey said.

"You weren't stupid. Ryan just happened to be a very deceiving guy,"

"But you saw through him, "Zoey whispered.

Chase said nothing. This was only going to make it harder to tell her. Maybe for one night he could pretend like it was old times. He looked over at Zoey. She was breathing deeply, starting to fall asleep.

* * *

"Zoe, we're here," Chase gently tapped her shoulder.

"Oh?" Zoey lifted her head and saw a small corner building right across the street from a big frozen lake and a library. It was dark by now. "This is it?"

"Yeah," Chase said. Zoey started to open her car door," Wait! Don't come out yet!" he said. He took off his thick winter jacket and walked to the other side, opened the door and handed it to Zoey. "It's freezing out here."

Zoey put the coat on and got out. He was right. It was frigid. "Oh, let's hurry." She ran over to the door and waited for Chase with the keys. Shortly after, he opened the door. Rushing in, she walked into the coziest place she had ever been in. There was a few couches, ten sets of tables, and a big oak shelf filled with books and magazines. But the best part was the stone fireplace in the center of the room with two big marshmallow looking armchairs. "Wow. It's awesome!" Zoey exclaimed, "Do you get a lot of business?"

"On cold days like this, yeah," Chase turned the fire place on and motioned for Zoey to come sit down. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. No coffee for me tonight though. It's too late. Maybe some hot cocoa." Zoey sat down next to the fireplace.

"Coming right up," Chase said and he started to fiddle around behind the counter.

The two laughed and reminisced about old times over their warm drinks. It seemed perfect. They could see the snow start to fall gently from the clear glass windows.

"Hey, do you remember how we first met?" Zoey asked.

"How could I forget? I ran into a pole. Or was it a tree... I don't remember. All I know is that it hurt." Chase said with a chuckle.

Zoey laughed, "And prom. You can't forget prom."

"Yeah that was interesting. Do you remember when we got Drake Bell to play at the Spring Fling?" Chase asked enjoying taking a visit to the past.

"Of course I do. That was amazing! What about the time when we went to Santa Barbra for spring break and were a part of that TV show Gender Defenders?"

Chase got quiet, "Yep I remember that. Yeah I'm going to go get some more cappuccino. Be right back." He rushed back into the kitchen.

Zoey was confused for a moment and then remembered that that particular topic was a little touchy for Chase. Interrupting her thoughts the little bell rang, signifying that someone had entered the cafe.

"Hello? Chase I saw the lights on and figured you were here. Oh hi! You must be Zoey," a girl in a black trench coat walked in, snow in her shoulder length, light brown hair.

"Yeah... I'm Zoey. Um, who are you?" Zoey stood to her feet, the steaming cup of cocoa in her hand.

"I'm Christine, Chase's fiancé." the girl pulled layer upon layer of clothing off and hung it on the coat rack and reached out to shake Zoey's hand.

Chase walked back to the fireplace, "Hey. Christine what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

Zoey stood there feeling a little dumb, "His-his fiancé?" She felt a little light headed.

"You told her?!" Chase asked starting to panic. He stared at the girl and then at Zoey.

"Well, I thought you would tell your best friend that you were getting married in four days." Christine said.

"I was waiting," Chase looked toward Zoey, who still looked shocked.

"For what, our golden anniversary?" Christine asked. "Sorry about that Zoey. I am Christine. Chase and I are getting married Saturday." Christine pulled Chase into a deep kiss.

"Um...wow. I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'm going to go ahead and leave. Maybe I'll go check into a hotel or something. I'll call you guys in the morning. But right now is just a really bad time. So good-night, and have fun you two," Zoey said quickly and bolted out the door before the two could protest

A/N: To be continued.

Reviews inspire me!


	2. Weird

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I didn't get a chance to reply to all of them. Sorry.**

**Reunited**

-Chapter Two-

As soon as Zoey stepped out of the cafe the winter wind hit her face so hard that it brought hot tears to her eyes. She wanted so badly to walk back in and pretend that none of it had happened but than her dramatic exit would be pretty much worthless. For some reason she could never imagine Chase going out with another girl let alone getting _married_. Zoey pulled her phone out and leaned against the brick building and dialed 411. As she was on hold for the listings for Hotels in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin, Chase quietly slipped outside, a coat and another cup of hot coca in hands.

"Hi, "Chase said as Zoey closed her phone.

"Hey," she didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't. She felt embarrassed and upset.

"You know its like two degrees out here, you should really come back inside," He handed her his coat and the hot coffee mug.

"I'm fine," Zoey said.

"You're shivering," Chase pointed out.

"I'll survive," Zoey said stubbornly.

"Zoe, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Christine. It never came up in the few conversations we had. We're both so busy. Plus I wasn't really sure of how to tell you," Chase said.

"I understand. I mean seriously what would you had done? Hey, Zoey, the store is going fine. The weather here in Wisconsin is freezing and oh, by the way I'm getting married.' I know how hard it was to tell you guys that I was getting married." Zoey said rocking back in forth on her feet, shivering.

"It was hard to hear your news. I know how weird it is to find out that your old best friend is getting married." Chase said quietly.

"Old best friend?" Zoey asked, unable to look him directly in the eye.

"Well, we aren't exactly as close as we used to be," Chase said awkwardly.

"I guess not," Zoey said. A sick feeling started to develop in her stomach.

The two were quiet for a minute. The awkward silence between them was unbearable. "Zoey, this is ridiculous. Come inside and warm up. You look like your going to turn into an ice sculpture any second, "Chase pulled her by the arm and Zoey gave in, only because she was freezing her butt off.

_Ah warmth, Zoey thought._

"Hey, you two. Did you work everything out?" Christine was working on something in a drawing pad.

"Hardly," Zoey muttered. Neither of them heard her.

"Everything is okay, I think," Chase said.

"So, Zoey, how long are you staying?" Christine asked without looking up.

"I have to be back home next Monday," Zoey said politely. She didn't want to talk to the girl but she felt like she was forced into being nice.

"Oh that is perfect! Absolutely perfect! The wedding is on Sunday afternoon so you'll be able to make it!" Christine put down her pencil, got up and hugged Zoey. "This is going to be so wonderful. I am so excited that I've met you at last! I heard so many wonderful stories about you at PCA,"

"Uh-oh like what? "Zoey asked.

Before Christine could answer a young woman burst into the cafe, several shopping bags in her hands, slender with long light brown hair. "Oh my gosh! I saw Chase's car so I knew that he came back from the airport with ZOEY! AH! Oh my gosh!" She dropped her bags and practically tackled her friend.

"Wow, Nicole! You haven't changed at all." Zoey laughed.

"Nope. So, where is this guy you married? I want to meet him. Is he cute?" Nicole looked around the cafe being her usual bouncy self.

"I'll tell you about that later," Zoey said quietly.

"Mm...Okay. So you met Christine?"

"Yep."

"Christine and I go way back. Well kind of. We went to the same college."

"Oh yes, that's very... ironic, "Zoey replied.

"We've been friends ever since we met in senior year of college, "Christine added.

"Interesting," It seemed like she was so far out of their little circle. "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago. I'm a fashion designer so I make my own hours and schedule." Nicole said.

"I wish I could say the same about my job. Sometimes it feels like I live at work," Zoey sighed.

Christine laughed, "One time I did live here. Our heat got shut off and this was the only place that I could go. I ended up staying here for three days. Do you remember that honey?"

"Yes I remember," Chase replied, not really paying attention to her while wiping the counters.

"That was when we had our first-" Christine started.

"So Zoey, do you want to sleep at my house or go in a hotel? It's about closing time, "Chase interrupted quickly as he gazed at the clock.

"Oh, Zoey! You weren't thinking of staying at a hotel were you? It wouldn't be as much fun without you!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Well, I was but I guess I'll stay if it's not a problem," Zoey said.

"No problem at all. Let me just close everything up and we can get going," Chase said.

"When are Logan, Dana, and Michael coming?" Zoey asked.

"Tomorrow, but they're getting a rental car so I don't have to make another trip to Chicago," Chase said.

"Oh good," Zoey said. Her head was spinning. In a way Chase had changed almost completely but in another way he was the same, she was in a strange place where frozen rain comes from the sky and sticks to the ground, her best friend was getting married, and she just realized, at the worst moment possible, that her little crush on him had grown deeply over the years.

"Well, let's go," he looked at his fiancé, "I'll see you tomorrow. You'll lock up?"

"Sure," Christine replied. He kissed her lightly. The funny feeling in her stomach came back.

* * *

**A/N: What would be like to finally realize that the guy that has been there all along will soon be out of reach? I know.**

**Okay I have a lot of plans for this story. he he he. Please review.**

**Once again- PLEASE review :)**

**Noelle**


	3. I Can't Tell You Yet

**Reunited**

**-Chapter Three-**

Zoey awoke to a knock on her door. She had settled into one of Chase's many guest rooms in his house the previous night. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Zoey stiffly got out of the bed and slipped on her pink silk robe. "Who is it?"

"Christine," she heard the voice through the door.

"Oh," Zoey opened the door.

Christine smiled brightly coffee in her hand, dressed, "Hi!"

"Hi. Um, what time is it?" Zoey asked.

"11:17. Nicole and I are doing some last minute shopping for the wedding. Would you like to come with?" Christine pushed back her brown hair out of her face.

"Um, no I don't think so. I was gonna maybe talk to Chase a bit more. You know to catch up and stuff?" Zoey said.

"You're too late. He already left for Kenosha to pick up a few orders for the cafe," Christine informed her.

"Then I'll wait for him to come home," Zoey said.

"He'll be gone all day. Come on you'll have much more fun with us girls. Please," Christine tried to persuade her.

Zoey looked at Christine. This was beyond weird. Some woman was begging her to go on a shopping trip that she just met, "Well...I guess I could go for a few hours."

"Great! Get ready and we'll meet you downstairs in about five minutes!" Christine turned and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Once Zoey got dressed the three young ladies headed to a store called Giovanni's for wedding and formal dresses.

"You haven't already picked out your dress?" Zoey asked.

"Not yet," Christine replied, "It's between two and I just can't decide."

"Isn't your wedding in like three days or something?" Zoey asked.

"Yep," Christine said picking up a slim, silk, beaded wedding dress.

"Oh that one's gorgeous! It's kind of like the dress that my second cousin's wife wore on her wedding day," Nicole said.

"Hey, Zoey we have to find you a dress!" Christine said excitedly.

"No, it's okay I have my own dress to wear," Zoey said.

"Well, that's the thing. I want you to be in the wedding. You and Chase have been so close over the years and it seems kind of wrong to just leave you out of our special day," Christine smiled.

Zoey looked at the woman like she was absolutely insane, "Um I don't think so. I mean if I've known you for more than fourteen hours I probably would, but I haven't."

"Yes, but you've know Chase for what? 10 years? You have got to be in the wedding. Plus Nicole and Dana are bridesmaids," Christine said with persuasion. Nicole stood there staring at them confused as always.

"I've known Chase for twelve years," Zoey corrected her, "And Dana's going to be in the wedding? When is she coming?" Zoey veered the conversation away from her being in a wedding she didn't even support let alone want to go to.

"Dana should be here in a few hours with Logan," Nicole reminded her. "Oh and Michael is already here. He went with Chase to pick up some stuff in Kenosha."

"Wait, Dana is with Logan? How long has been since I've seen all of you?" Zoey asked. It was all too much.

"Three years," Nicole said, "They're married."

"Gosh. Dana and Logan. They were so perfect for each other and they actually got married," Zoey pondered.

"Zoey, do you want to be in the wedding? Because if you do, I'm going to need an answer soon. Time is running out. We need to find you a dress," Christine interrupted impatiently tapping her foot vigorously.

_Says the woman who hasn't even bought her wedding dress three days before her wedding,_ Zoey thought.

She sighed, "I guess."

"Yea!" Nicole hugged her friend.

"Oh try this one on!" Christine pulled out a long, silk, lavender, dress off the rack. "What size are you?"

"I'm a size six," Zoey said. She was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Here. The dressing room is over there," Christine pointed to the back corner of the store.

Zoey walked into the dressing room. The dizzy feeling grew more. She removed her clothes and slipped into the dress. It was a little tight in the middle but that was no surprise to her. It felt like the room was spinning. She rested her head on the back of the wall; before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

"...she's waking up."

"That was weird. I wonder what happened."

"Shh..."

Zoey's eyes fluttered open, "What happened?" She looked up at Nicole and Christine who were staring at her, worried faces.

"You passed out. Are you alright? Should we take you to the doctor?" Nicole asked, worried.

"No, I know why I fainted. It happened a couple of days ago too," Zoey said.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"I can't really say yet." Zoey said. "I don't want you to freak you out. In the meantime do you guys mind if I go lay down back at Chase's place?"

"No, we don't mind, "Christine said.

"But Zoey I want to know-"

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Zoey cut her off and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what it is? Let me tell you it is going to be a big, no HUGE, part of this story. **

**Review PLEASE:-)**


	4. Logan and Dana and ?

**Reunited **

**Chapter 4**

Zoey walked into Chase's house with the key had given her the previous night. _You're going to have to tell them eventually_, she thought to herself. Just as she laid down her purse on the chair and the gray plaid coat that Christine had let her borrow she heard a sound from the kitchen. "Is someone here?" Zoey asked cautiously.

"It's me," Chase called from through the door, "Zoey what are you doing here? I thought you went shopping with Christine and Nicole."

"Yeah, I did but I got a little sick," Zoey said, entered the old fashioned styled kitchen where Chase was looking through some paperwork.

Chase waited for to explain a little more.

"I was trying on a dress for her wedding, I mean, uh, your wedding and I kind of passed out," Zoey shrugged it off like it was something that could happen every day. She sat across from him at the table.

"What? Are you alright?" Chase asked, worry spreading across his face.

"Of course," Zoey played with a long strand of her blonde hair.

"Than why did you faint? Are you sick?"Chase asked.

"No," Zoey shook her head. She wasn't quite ready for them all to know because she knew that they would all freak out.

"Well...okay. I guess you don't want me to know. Why don't you go lay down for awhile. I'm going to go drop a few things off at the cafe. Logan and Dana should be here in a few hours," Chase said. With that he carried a big box of supplies and walked out the door.

Zoey left the kitchen and wandered into the living room. It was a cozy house. There was shag carpet, a burgundy sofa, a big wood burning stove and two armchairs facing a mid-sized television set. Zoey settled down on the couch. It had the perfect amount of cushiness and the perfect amount of firmness, if those are even words. Zoey flipped through a magazine. She always had a hard time sleeping in the day light no matter how tired she was. The magazine was Lake Geneva Today. Zoey read it cover to cover. Everything from, "Ice Fishing: A hobby or A Way of Life?" to "What Type of Cheese Is Right For You?". It was fairly amusing but what she picked up next was even more interesting. Zoey flipped the Black, silver rimmed photo album. The first thing she opened up to was A page that read:

_Chase,  
Here it is, only one week from our wedding and over all the things I had to do, I scrap booked the very first moments of our lives together. I hope you like it._

_Love, Christine._

Zoey flipped through the next pages. Her eyes were burning with tears, but she blinked them back. Christine was actually really pretty, she realized, as she saw a picture of the two in front of Chase's small cafe. She wanted to hate her for taking her place but she seemed so nice. Was it possible to hate and like someone at the same time? Zoey was so lost in thought that she didn't hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, Zoey!" Dana snuck up behind her and tapped her in the shoulder.

After a scream and a jump, Zoey asked breathlessly, "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack? Oh my gosh, Dana! I haven't seen or heard from you in years. Your hair is different...you're different. Oh my gosh!" Zoey hugged her. "Where's Logan? I heard you two got married."

Dana shrugged, "He's getting the baby out of the car."

Before Zoey could say anything, Logan walked into the house, Snowflakes littering his curly, light brown hair, clutching a baby carrier.

"Baby?" Zoey asked.

Dana lifted the child wrapped in a pink blanket out and held her to her chest, "Her name is Grace."

"Let me see," Zoey said softly. She reached her hands toward the small bundle of warmth.

"Sure, "Dana placed her daughter gently in Zoey's arms. The child didn't stir.

"How old is she?" Zoey whispered.

"About two months old," Logan said.

"Wow." Zoey stared at the baby's tiny little fingers in awe.

"Oh, Logan will you go get the diaper bag?" Dana asked.

"I'm not going back out there. It's freezing!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh just do it," Dana pushed him toward the door.

"Fine."

"So when did you guys get married?" Zoey asked.

"A year ago next month. No one told you?" Dana asked.

"No one tells me anything."

"You were hard to reach," Dana said.

"I know. I missed a lot. Way too much. Lola's about to have a baby, You and Logan are married with a kid, Quinn moved to Argentina, Chase getting married." Zoey started to cry and laid the sleeping baby back in her carrier.

Dana stared at her. She had never seen Zoey like this. Just as she was about to say something Zoey continued.

"And now I'm husband less, homeless, and Two and a half months pregnant," Zoey blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Dana stopped her. "What happened?"

Zoey groaned, "I don't even want to talk about it. I just can't deal with this." The small tears turned to sobs.

"Zoey tell me what happened, "Dana demanded.

"Ryan cheated on me with my boss. He kicked me out. She fired me and three months later I find out I'm pregnant because three months ago we were planning on having a child together. Now I'm doing it alone and I hoped, just hoped that Chase could help me. But how can I ask him to help me when he's getting married in what? Three days?" Zoey said through small gasps of breath.

"Oh my Gosh Zoe, you're having a baby? All by yourself?" Dana hugged her friend.

"Yes. And please don't tell the others," Zoey said. "At least not yet."

"I promise. I can keep a secret unlike Nicole," Dana replied, "So what are you going to do? Where are you staying?"

"I don't know. The studio isn't going to cut it but I don't want to move back in with my parents," Zoey shrugged.

"Well, you can always come stay with us in Colorado until you get back on your feet," Dana offered.

"She can?" Logan walked through the door, the diaper bag in his hand.

Dana and Zoey looked at each other.

"Why would Zoey need to stay with us?" Logan asked again.

"You didn't hear that," Dana told him. She quickly changed the subject. "Where's our room Zoey?"

"Upstairs the third bedroom on the left," Zoey said, silently thanking her for not saying anything.

"We'll get settled in. Meanwhile can you watch Grace?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Zoey replied. Logan and Dana already started to bicker as they carried their luggage up the stairs. Zoey stared at the little bindle of pink. In six and a half months she would have one of those. A baby. She always wanted kids but she never wanted to do it alone.

A/N: So...review please. I love all of you guys and your lovely reviews!


	5. All Together

**Reunited**

**Chapter Five**

About fifteen minutes later Chase pulled up with Michael in his car.

"Logan! Chase is home!" Dana called up the stairs. She made him go up and unpack while she and Zoey talked more.

"I'll be right down, "Logan yelled back.

"Hey, Chase! It's good to see you!" Dana stood up and hugged her old friend.

"Where's the kid?" Chase asked.

"You mean Grace? She's sleeping in her baby carrier over there," Dana pointed to the area where the wood burning stove was.

"Hey, Zoey! Dana! How are you guys?" Michael walked in with two suitcases in his hand. He pulled the two girls into his arms.

"I'm fine," Zoey give him a quick hug.

"I'm good," Dana did the same, "So what's going on with you these days, Michael?"

"I'm dating a girl named Elisa," Michael took off his coat and laid it on the couch. He turned to Chase," Where's Christine and Nicole?"

"Shopping or something like that," Chase muttered, "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

They all settled on the big couch and sipped coffee. Zoey of course didn't take any coffee, knowing that caffeine was bad for a developing baby. Being a caffeine addict, going from coffee to cocoa was tough.

"So Dana, Logan, how's life in Colorado?" Chase asked.

"It's frigid," Logan said.

"It's where I grew up," Dana defended her hometown.

"It is so cold there, I walked outside with my hair wet once and it froze within five minutes," Logan smirked.

"Yeah but you have to admit that the mountains are beautiful," Dana pointed out.

"Yeah I guess they are," Logan admitted. The two looked at each other feelings of both disgust and adoration toward each other. Just like it always had been. Some things never change.

"So, Zoey how is, what's his name Ryan? How's Ryan doing?" Michael asked.

Zoey sighed. Was she really going to have to explain this to everyone? She should have just announced it in the local newspaper. "Actually we're not together anymore," Zoey said.

Just as Michael was about to ask why they weren't together, Nicole and Christine burst into the door laughing with about five bags on each of their arms. "Hey everyone!" Christine called to the guests. The baby immediately woke up with a ear piercing wail. "Oh my, I'm sorry. Did I wake her up?" Christine asked dumbly.

Dana got up and picked Grace up. She walked up the stairs and shut the door behind her. Zoey followed. She silently walked into Logan and Dana's guest room and saw Dana rocking her baby gently back and forth. It was amazing, Zoey thought, how much she had changed since she last saw her.

"Hey," Zoey whispered.

"Hi," Dana whispered back.

"Do you mind if I stay in here?" Zoey asked.

"I don't care, "Dana pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag and started to feed the baby, which made it a lot quieter in the room. "You don't like her do you?" Dana asked.

"What?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Christine."

"Of course I like her...she seems nice," Zoey picked at the bedspread.

"Uh-huh," Dana said sarcastically.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"You don't like her," Dana said simply.

"How would you know?" Zoey asked.

"I saw the way you looked at her when she walked in," Dana said. She took the bottle out and Grace fell asleep again.

"Okay, so I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when she walked in and showed me her gigantic engagement ring. But I don't not like her," Zoey defended herself.

Dana gasped, "You're jealous!"

Zoey didn't even bother denying it, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Dana smiled, "I knew it."

Zoey waited for her to continue.

"You know, the day that you announced that you were getting married we were all together. That was back when we all lived in the same area, except for you. You called Chase first and told him. He fell off the couch," Dana said.

"He was that upset?" Zoey asked starting to feel a tinge of guilt.

Dana nodded, "Yeah, he was going a little psycho. Pacing the floor and talking to himself."

"Oh Gosh, I had no idea that would effect him so much," Zoey said shaking her head.

"Zoey you are so clueless. You have always been," Dana explained. "Didn't you know how much the guy liked you?"

"I had a vague idea. But I didn't analyze the situation or anything," Zoey said.

"Well he did. A lot. And when he heard that you were getting married he told himself it was over and there was no point in avoiding other relationships anymore," Dana said.

"So that's why he got engaged so fast?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe. Or perhaps he got engaged so fast because most of his friends were married and he was single and lonely living in an empty 6 bedroom house," Dana suggested.

Zoey put her hands to her head. How did everything get so complicated? All the details where giving her a headache.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty guys. This was probably the fastest I've updated. Please review. And thanks for the last reviews. **


	6. Two Faced

**Reunited**

**Chapter Six**

It was another sleepless night. She must have woken up five times just to throw up. So far, Zoey did not enjoy being pregnant. Luckily there was a little bathroom in her room so no one would wake up when she went in and out her bedroom door. It also didn't help that Michael was in the room next to her snoring very loud.

When Chase woke her up at nine in the morning and asked her if she wanted to take a car ride with him to pick up another order for the cafe she wanted to decline but it may have been her last chance to spend any time alone with him. So she threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved pink t-shirt. "I'm coming," Zoey called through the door.

"Okay, just meet me downstairs. Christine came over and made waffles," Zoey heard Chase head back down the creaky steps and groaned. After a night of throwing up, the last thing she wanted to do was eat waffles. She brushed her long blond hair and gazed at herself in the mirror. The makeup almost covered the dark circles under her eyes. She wished so badly that she could be thirteen again.

Zoey entered the kitchen and saw Christine fiddling with a waffle iron, Michael eating a stack of waffles with loads of syrup and whipped cream, and Chase writing something in a pad of paper. "Good morning," Zoey tried to be cheerful even though she felt like she had just been run over ten times. Her back was killing her.

"Good Morning, Zoey!" Christine called back, "Would you like something to eat?"

Zoey shook her head and said, "No thank you." She sat on a stool next to Michael.

Chase put down his pen and looked at Zoey, "You're still not hungry? You didn't eat dinner last night either. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"No, I'm fine," Zoey shrugged and smiled.

"How was your sleep?" Christine asked.

"It was good. The room is very comfortable," Zoey sighed. She felt like such a liar. It would be so much easier if they all knew. But she knew that if they found out that she was pregnant AND without a husband they would all pity her and give her way more attention than she wanted.

"Oh Zoey, you never got to pick out a dress so I just bought that dress for you only in a bigger size since the other one was too tight, okay?" Christine smiled brightly. Zoey's face turned hot with embarrassment. Chase and Michael looked at each other.

Through gritted teeth, Zoey said, "Good. Thanks."

Totally missing the sarcasm in Zoey's voice, Christine smiled again and said in the most sickening sweet voice, "You're welcome, Zoey!"

Thankfully, Dana and Nicole chose that moment to come into the kitchen breaking the awkward silence. "Morning!" Nicole said.

"Good morning!"

"Zoey do you want to hang out with us today? We're going to go take a walk around the town and stuff," Nicole informed her friend.

Before she could answer Chase jumped in, "No, she can't. She's mine today. We're going to go take a mini road trip to city about 45 minutes away from here to pick up some stuff for the cafe."

Nicole shrugged. Zoey smiled. _I'm his today._

"Where's Logan?" Michael asked.

"Don't expect to see him anytime soon. He's a late sleeper," Dana replied.

"I thought you were too."

"I was until Grace started crying at 6 a.m. I haven't been able to sleep since," Dana groaned.

"Okay so, are you ready?" Chase asked as he shoved his notebook in a bag and put on his coat.

"Yep," Zoey stood up and put on the coat Christine had let her borrow.

"Oh. You guys are leaving now?" Christine asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you two have fun. I should be heading to the cafe to make sure that everything is under control," Chase stood up and pulled Christine into a quick kiss. Zoey looked away. Michael had an amused look on his face.

"Alright, bye everyone!" Chase and Zoey called as they walked out the door. It was snowing again. The roads were glazed with sheets of ice. Chase saw Zoey staring while he was getting into his car.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's weird," Zoey replied.

"What?"

"Snow," Zoey said looking at the tiny white flakes floating down from the sky.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, get in the car," Chase smiled.

Zoey took one more look, opened the passenger door and got in.

* * *

Christine walked into the cafe and walked behind the counter to see her friend Julie behind the counter.

"Hey," Christine said dully.

"Hey, how did it go with that Zoey girl?" Julie asked.

"They're out together. Right now. I swear he's still in love with her," Christine complained.

"How do you figure?" Julie flipped her wavy white-blonde hair as she filled up a customer's mug with coffee.

"Maybe the fact that whenever she's around he ignores me, or that he's always talking about her, or maybe it's the way his face lights up whenever she walks in the room even if she looks hideous," Christine went on.

"Why is she going to be a bridesmaid in your wedding if you hate her so much?" Julie asked.

"She's a bridesmaid because I can't trust her more than I can throw her," Christine said.

"How does he know her anyway?"

"How he knows all of those PCA people. They've been going to school together since eighth grade. I'll be happy when they all go home," Christine continued to complain.

"What about Nicole? I thought you were getting to be good friends with her." Julie handed the next customer his coffee.

Christine laughed and rolled her eyes, "That bubbly idiot? She's only good for information. All I know is that if Zoey thinks she's going to do anything but talk to Chase, she had better watch her back."

* * *

A/N: Okay first off I would like to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. The funny thing is I used to update way more when I was in school now I'm just being lazy and typing a little bit every day. Secondly, for all the Aloha Means Hello and Good-Bye fans: I regret to inform you that I have HUGE writer's block with that story and it's driving me insane. Thirdly, again I'm sorry for making you wait so long and I promise that I will update this one at least once a week.

Thanks & please review. Reviews inspire me.

Noelle


	7. Wedding Plans, Anorexia, and Babies

**A/N:** **As promised...it's been a week!**

* * *

**Reunited**

**-Chapter Seven-**

"So tell me about the details for the wedding," Zoey let her head rest on the car window and closed her eyes. Wedding details should take a good ten minutes. She didn't feel like talking, just listening.

"Well the wedding is going to be at this huge fancy hall out looking the lake, I don't really know much about that part, Gwen, Christine's mother is planning that all out," Chase shrugged.

"Who's in the wedding party?" Zoey asked.

The Best man is her brother Scott, the Maid of Honor is her best friend Julie, and the groomsmen are some guy named Tim, Michael, and Logan. The bridesmaids are Nicole, Christine's friend Vivian, and you," Chase said.

"What about Dana?" Zoey asked.

"She doesn't want to be in the wedding," Chase told her.

_I can see why_, Zoey thought. Of course she couldn't say that so she asked, "Oh, why not?"

"I'm not sure. I asked her over the phone and she mumbled some excuse and declined," Chase said.

Zoey shrugged, "Oh well. How much longer until we get there?"

"About a half hour," Chase replied.

Chase continued to ramble about wedding details but Zoey was in her own little world. She thought of the days when she and Chase were such close friends. They told each other everything, well, for the most part. He had changed so much. There was no life in his voice at all when he spoke of the wedding plans. It was just...weird. When you get married you're supposed to be excited...right?

* * *

"Alright, we're here. I'll be right back. They have my orders by the door," Chase said once they had arrived to the big outlet store. Chase was right, he was only in there for about two minutes before he came back out with a gigantic box that he shoved in the trunk. Then he sat back in the driver's seat and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Zoey shrugged.

"Well, you haven't eaten anything so why don't we go out? I know of a little restaurant that I think you'll like," Chase suggested.

Zoey was starting to get a little hungry. It was 10:00 a.m. and she wasn't feeling quite as sick as she did, so she agreed.

* * *

The restaurant was right by Lake Michigan. They were seated facing the icy lake. Zoey was memorized by the view. It was literally a winter wonderland. There were kids having a snowball fight. Couples walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. "What would you two like?" the waitress asked.

"Oh, um I'll just have some hash browns and a cup of coffee. And she's going to have the big breakfast special," Chase said quickly. Zoey gave Chase a funny look. She didn't say that she wanted all that food. The waitress scribbled a few things on a pad of paper. "Okay. And what would you like to drink?" She asked Zoey.

"Orange juice please," Zoey said. She stared at Chase. Once the waitress took there menus and rushed back to the kitchen, she looked at him and said," Uh, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I did I do what?"

"Order for me like that," Zoey said.

Chase shrugged and moved around in his seat nervously.

Zoey sighed, "Chase, I can't eat all that!"

"You haven't eaten all day or yesterday," Chase pointed out.

"I told you that I haven't had much of an appetite lately. Will you tell me what's going on?" Zoey said.

"I'm worried about you. You're not eating and yesterday you passed out!" Chase replied.

"Where are you getting at?" Zoey asked even though she was pretty sure he where he was going.

"Zoey, you look great. You don't need to starve yourself," Chase said.

Zoey put her hand to her head, "You think I have an eating disorder?"

"Well, yeah," Chase said.

Zoey took a deep breath, "Chase, I haven't been eating much because I can't seem to keep anything down."

"Oh, well that's a relief. But that's still not good, maybe you have the stomach flu or something," Chase wondered out loud.

"It's morning sickness," Zoey said.

Chase continued babbling, "And if it gets worse let me know. I have a friend who's a doctor, but meanwhile you should rest, drink a bunch fluids, and-"

"Chase!" Zoey interrupted him.

"What?"

"It's morning sickness," Zoey said again.

"Morning sickness? But that doesn't make any sense because that's what pregnant women get, "Chase said.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Chase, I _am_ pregnant!" Zoey blurted it out.

"You're...what?" Chase asked quietly.

"Pregnant," Zoey finished for him. Chase just stared at her, she looked away.

"What about Ryan?" Chase asked.

"What about him?" Zoey replied bitterly.

'I mean, does he know? What did he say?" Chase played with the salt shaker.

"I told him and he doesn't want it. He doesn't care," Zoey said.

"What a jerk. What a complete moronic idiot," Chase muttered. "If I ever see this guy again I'll...well I don't know what I'll do but he's going to regret that he ever hurt you like this." Zoey never saw Chase look so mad. People were starting to stare.

"Chase, please don't make this a bigger deal than it is," Zoey said, "Especially not in public."

"You're right," Chase replied quieter, "I just can't believe that you're going to have a baby."

Zoey sighed, "Yep, and all by myself, too."

"No way, not by yourself. I'll be with you every step of the way," Chase told her. "It's going to be ok."

Zoey smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Christine was going insane trying to call Chase's cell phone. It was on but he wasn't answering. Her face burned with jealousy. Why was he out with her anyway? What were they doing? Why weren't they back yet? The questions lingered uncomfortably in her mind.

* * *

"Here's your food," the waitress set a small plate of hash browns by Chase and a humongous plate of eggs, two pieces of bacon, three pancakes, and a big blueberry muffin by Zoey.

"Well I don't know about the eggs and the bacon but I'll definitely take the muffin and the pancakes, "Zoey said. She took a big bite out of the muffin. "I can't believe you thought I was anorexic," Zoey laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Chase apologized.

"It's ok. I can see why you did, though. I am getting a little bit of a stomach. I went up a dress size as Christine announced to you and Michael this morning," Zoey pointed out bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't think she realized how rude that was. Christine is weird like that, you know," Chase said.

Zoey didn't say anything.

"But Zoe, I really think you look just as good as you did in high school," Chase said as he took a bite of his hash browns.

Zoey grinned, "So do you."

* * *

A/N: Okay I lived up to my promise. It's been one whole week and updated aren't you guys proud? Thanks for the reviews. I'm pretty sure I replied to all of them. If not, I apologize. I'm working on Aloha Means Hello and Good-Bye. That should be up soon.

Anyway as always...review if you will.

Noelle

P.S If you haven't reviewed my One shot Friends& Marriage it would be awesome if you would. Even if it's a bad review. I can take it.

P.P.S I'm in love :) hahahahah!


	8. Long Walks, Long Talks

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update on Wednesday. I tried to get it up by last Saturday but that didn't work. I'm on vacation right now for about two more weeks. I'll try and update as much as possible. **

* * *

**Reunited**

-Chapter Eight-

Once they were done eating and paid for their food, Chase and Zoey left the restaurant in laughter. It wasn't just little laughs either. It was the kind of laugh that made your side ache, the kind that makes it hard to breathe. Once Zoey had finally caught her breath she asked," What were we laughing at?"

"I have no clue. But I haven't laughed like that since...probably the last time I was with you," Chase replied.

"Me too. It's funny how we do that," Zoey buttoned up the buttons on her borrowed winter coat. She was freezing.

"How we do what?" Chase asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"How we can just laugh and laugh about everything and how we can laugh about nothing. I can't do that with anyone else," Zoey smiled.

"Me either. I missed you," Chase stopped as he was about to open his car door and smiled at her.

"I missed you too," Zoey returned the smile. She did miss him. A lot. Even when she was happy with Ryan she always found herself thinking of Chase.

"I don't have to get back home for awhile, so do you want to take a walk?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Zoey replied.

"Well here," Chase took off his scarf and put it around her neck," It'll get a little cold after awhile."

"Thanks."

"No problem," The two started off on the sidewalk following the lake. There were only a few others out. It was snowing lightly and the wind was hissing softly, hitting the backs of their heads.

"Gosh it's beautiful here," Zoey said.

"Yeah it is. I think I like cold weather more than warm weather. The snow is the best part," Chase replied.

"I've never really seen snow until I came up here. Well, I did when I was five but I guess that doesn't really count because I don't remember it all that well," Zoey buttoned her coat up.

"I grew up here. When I went to PCA I really missed the snow. It was my favorite part of the year," Chase said.

"I can see why." Zoey said her eyes glued to the frozen, snow covered lake.

"So, have you thought of names for the baby yet?" Chase asked.

"Well, I've always liked the name Madelyn for a girl," Zoey said.

"Madelyn, I like that. What about the middle name?"

"Uh...you pick." Zoey told him.

"What about...Madelyn May?"

"Madelyn May Brooks, I love it!" Zoey exclaimed, "But I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl so it doesn't really make sense to pick out her name right now."

"Well what about a boy name?"

"I never really thought about that. Maybe Tyler but it doesn't really sound right as a first name. Not to me, anyway," Zoey said.

"Maybe it can be the middle name," Chase said.

"Well what about the first name?" Zoey asked.

"You can name it after my great uncle Hank!" Chase suggested with a smile.

"Hank Tyler?" Zoey laughed. She knew he was joking, well at least she had hoped he was.

"Actually...what about Austin?"

"Austin Tyler Brooks. Gosh I love that too!"

"Well if you have twins you can keep both of the names," Chase said with a laugh." But I want credit considering I contributed to each of the names."

"If I have twins you can have one," Zoey joked.

Chase laughed." I don't know how Christine would feel about that," He replied," But it's a nice offer."

"Don't you and Christine want kids?"

"Well, I know I do. Not right away but I definitely want to have kids. Christine, I'm not so sure how she feels about kids," Chase said.

"Why?"

"Because whenever I mention it to her she avoids the subject," Chase shrugged it off. Zoey could tell it was an uncomfortable subject for him.

"I can't believe you're getting married in like two days," Zoey said.

"I know. I still can't believe it," Chase replied." What was it like for you getting married? I mean were you nervous? Did you ever have second thoughts?"

"Well of course I was nervous, this was the last man I would ever be able to be with and since he was basically chosen by my father I had no idea if this was a real thing between us or what I really wanted. Right before I was about to walk down the aisle I almost ran away but didn't have enough courage to do it. Now that I know the situation I wish that I had run away," Zoey said.

"You do?" Chase asked.

"Yes, if I said no to marriage than I wouldn't be in this gigantic mess," Zoey replied.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing marrying Christine?" Chase asked suddenly.

_No, I think you should dump her. She's all wrong for you and you deserve way better_, Zoey thought She knew she couldn't say that so instead she replied with a shrug and said," Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her," Chase answered.

"Than you should marry her," Zoey said. She tried to smile at him but she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Chase asked, concerned.

"No, no the wind is just hitting my face a little too hard, that's all," Zoey muttered. That was half true.

"Well, here let's find a place to warm up," Chase walked toward the street. Zoey followed.

* * *

A/N: Well I know exactly what I'm going to do with this story so I'll start writing chapter nine right away. I'll update soon!

As always, please review:)

* * *


	9. After Dark

**Reunited **

**Chapter Nine**

Throughout the rest of the day Zoey and Chase continued to talk about the plans for the Wedding and Zoey's baby. Chase insisted on buying Zoey new winter clothes because she looked like she had been frostbitten. He got her a new coat, gloves, a scarf, and boots. She was so overwhelmed by his generosity. She offered to pay for it all but he just shook his head and told her that it was a gift. The old friends explored old resale shops and antique stores, built a snowman, and watched people ice skate on a little frozen lake. It was all together a satisfying day.

By four o'clock it started to get dark out and snowing really hard. "Don't you think we better head back to your house? It's getting late," Zoey asked Chase. They were back by Chase's car.

"Yeah I guess. The snow is getting pretty heavy on the roads. It may be hard to drive home," Chase said, sorry that the day had gone so fast.

Chase was right, it was really hard to drive in the mess of snow that made the roads slippery and unable to see two feet in front of them. They hadn't gotten on the highway before Chase started to get frustrated with the speed that they were going. Zoey started to get a little scared when she saw three cars in a ditch. She tried not to look outside and her eyes fell to Chase's cell phone that was on the floor. She picked it up and read the little green screen. He had five new voicemails. "Hey, you forgot to take your phone with you. You have a bunch of new messages," Zoey held up the little phone.

"Oh yeah, will you check them for me?" Chase asked.

She punched in the code and listened to all five of them. The messages were all from Christine. She sounded worried. "I think you'd better call your fiancé," Zoey said.

"I can't take this anymore!" Chase exclaimed.

"What?" Zoey asked startled by his loud outburst.

"We're going like two miles per hour. I think we'd better just spend the night here. It could take hours to get home," Chase tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Christine sounded really worried about you," Zoey said calmly.

"It's better than driving all the way home in conditions like this," Chase replied.

Zoey sighed. She hoped Christine wouldn't misinterpret what was going on. If her fiancé went out with a woman two days before her wedding and ended up staying in a hotel overnight with her, she'd think the worst, "Alright. Just make sure to call Christine and tell her exactly what's going on. I don't want to mess things up for you guys."

* * *

Chase pulled into a little hotel after about ten minutes of driving. He and Zoey walked in to the office and talked to the woman at the front desk. "Hi, uh, we need two rooms for one night only please," Chase said.

"Sorry we only have one room left. It's a single too," The woman said. Zoey and Chase looked at each other awkwardly. One bed?

"Isn't there a rollaway bed available or something?" Zoey asked.

The woman shook her head and stared at the two.

"This is a sign," Zoey said to Chase," We should just go home and deal with the snow. I'll drive and you can take a nap or something."

"It's dangerous out there Zoe. I don't want to end up in a ditch," Chase replied. He turned to the woman at the front desk. "That room will be fine. We'll take it."

After getting their room number and everything, they walked down the hall and got on to the elevator to the fourth floor. "I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed," Zoey said.

"Don't be silly. You're pregnant, you can have the bed. I'll be fine on the floor," Chase replied. Their room was cozy. There was the king-sized bed, a little armchair, and a mid-sized TV. Zoey flopped on the bed, tired from the long day.

"I'd better call Christine," Chase sat on the chair and took his phone out. Zoey gave him a little privacy and went into the bathroom while he talked. When she came out she heard him say," Christine, I love you. You don't have to worry about anything happening between us. You know we're just friends. I don't think of her like that. Please trust me, Honey. Ok. I love you too. Bye."

Zoey felt nauseated. Honey? Ew. She hated pet names like that. She looked at him and sat down on the bed facing him, feeling very awkward.

"Well, I guess we should just make the best of this," Chase said once he had hung up.

"Sure," was all Zoey could think to say.

"Are you hungry? Ok, stupid question. Of course you're hungry we haven't eaten since eleven and it's already five," Chase answered himself.

"I'm a little hungry," Zoey said quietly.

"Well, let's go back out. I think I saw a Denny's within walking distance of this place," Chase got up and the two walked back the way they came in and went back into the snow. It was dark now, the snow was still falling as hard as it was before. The trees were thick with snow. The moon reflected off of it, making it glisten. Zoey felt very uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

A/N: So I feel bad that when I told you it would be a fast update it took me two weeks. My mom's monitor for the computer is going out. I'll be home Monday and will finally have my own beautiful computer back so I can write all I want and I won't have to share the computer with my sisters. It'll be good to get home.


	10. Snooping

**Reunited  
-Chapter 10- **

Christine was just ticked off now. She had already complained to her friends and her mother about Zoey over the phone. She was sitting uncomfortably in her apartment. All she could think was that Chase was with her. Chase was with her in a hotel. Chase is with her in a hotel two nights before her wedding. She knew Chase was an honest guy. She trusted Chase, really she did. But she hardly knew Zoey. There was no way she could trust her.

Christine couldn't take it anymore. She tried calling Chase back and once again she got his stupid voice mail message. Christine threw on her coat, went outside, got in her car and started toward Chase's house. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

They had just finished dinner at Denny's and came back into the hotel room. Zoey felt really uncomfortable, sleeping in her clothes that she had worn all day. She wished that Chase would have just let her drive.

"Good night, Zoe," Chase had settled on the floor with one of the extra pillows off of Zoey's bed and a blanket that the woman at the front desk had given him.

"Good Night," Zoey replied.

"You know, I'm sorry about all this," Chase said quietly.

"About what?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. Everything that's been going on in your life. The baby coming, you having to raise it all by yourself, Ryan and your boss, and my news didn't really make your life easier," Chase replied.

Zoey was sick of hearing about how everything in her life had been going wrong,"Good night, Chase." She turned on her side and was quiet until she heard him snoring.

Zoey tried to fall asleep in the bed but she started to feel sick again. She shouldn't have eaten all that food but her taste buds had won over her common sense. Normally she knew what she could handle but tonight she had the biggest taste for a mushroom bacon swiss burger. But that wasn't the only that was bothering her. Why had Chase always insisted on paying for everything? She wanted dinner to be her treat since he had paid for breakfast, the random things they bought at the shops, and even their stay at the hotel. But when she pulled out her purse to pay the bill, he took out his wallet paid for it himself. She was starting to get frustrated. Zoey was unemployed, not poor. She did have a savings account. She felt like he was treating he like some poor homeless woman on the street and she hated that feeling.

Zoey got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Her side hurt terribly. She took a sip of water and once she thought she was done she quietly went back in the room. It was so warm in there, she decided to get a little fresh air. She put on her new coat and walked outside on the balcony where there was a little chair out and a metal railing. Their was a lovely view of the full moon and the thousands of stars that were scattered across the sky. She leaned against the railing and looked out. It was so peaceful and clear here. No hustle and bustle of the city, not loud car horns, just a nice little country town. She didn't miss home. Home had too many painful memories that she just wanted to forget. She wanted to start over. She wanted to forget, but that was impossible. She missed being successful and having a home and what she thought was a wonderful husband. She had never in a million years imagined her life like this. Zoey quietly opened the door, tip toed back into bed and did her best to fall asleep.

* * *

Christine pulled into Chase's house and opened the door. It was one in the morning so Dana, Logan, Nicole, and Michael were already sleeping. She tip-toed up the stairs and went directly to the guest room that Zoey was staying in. She shut and locked the door behind her. Zoey's room was as neat as it was when she first started staying there. Christine looked around the room for some personal items, anything that would give her something against her. She opened the closet, neatly her clothes were hung. Her three pairs of shoes lay evenly on the ground. This girl was pefect, Christine thought.

She had searched under the bed in her dresser drawers, but when she looked in the drawer in the night table. She saw it. There was a small light pink book labeled, JOURNAL. Jackpot. If Zoey had any feelings for Chase, this is where she would find the evidence. But the question was should she read it?

_

* * *

_**A/N: It's been forever and I am sorry about that. 1.) I have been going through alot of personal things. And 2.) I started editing some of my work on this story in previous chapters. I made alot of goofs. So let's hope this one is a little better.**

**As always, please review :)**


	11. The Diary

**Reunited**

Christine strummed her fingers across the small pink book. She picked it up and settled uncomfortably on Zoey's bed. She felt bad about this. Sure she didn't like the girl and didn't trust her but should she really read her diary? It was an invasion of privacy. She would die if someone read her diary.

Regardless of her feelings of slight guilt, she opened the book to the first page. It dated all the way back to December 13. Christine started to read.

_Well, I hope that this time it works out. Ryan and I really want children. Well, I want children. Ry I'm not so sure about. He seems weird about the whole thing. I think he's hiding something but I just don't get it._

Christine flipped to the next few pages.

_December 25_

_Merry Christmas to me. Ryan's at work. Again. He promised me that we could stay home and have Christmas together. Just him and me cozy on the couch. Well guess what? He has to work again. On a holiday. I told my family that I wouldn't be home for Christmas because we wanted to be alone here. I hate being alone. It's probably the worst feeling a human can feel._

Christine kept reading, intrigued with Zoey's private thoughts that she rarely showed anyone. She almost forgot why she had decided to read it in the first place. She then came to one of the longer, more interesting entries.

_January 13_

_Well, I know what has been wrong with Ryan. While I was deeply in love and wanting to have children with him, HE was with June. His mind was with June when I told him I loved him and he nodded in agreement instead of saying those three words that I had expected. He was with June when I was on that little trip to see my parents. I came home a day early, walked in, and there she was with him on the couch making out with June. June, my boss. A mixture of the feelings shock, disappointment, and relief struck me. I stared at them like a gaping moron until they finally stopped to breathe. He looked up at me. I thought he was going to make up some lame excuse or at least apologize. But no, he stared at me and said, "What are you doing home?" _

_I stared at him in shock, "I live here. Remember?" I tried to sound strong and confident like I usually am, but no, not this time. My face crumpled and I just stood there starting to cry. _

_"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "You don't live here anymore. Your stuff is in the garage." I stared at the two in shock. Ryan and June stared back. I started to get mad at that point. I paid for the house too. I worked just as hard as he supposedly did. _

_"I-I don't understand," I stammered. _

_"Ryan and I are together now. You no longer live here. He's kicking you out. You no longer work for me," June explained to me slowly as if I was dense._

_The rest is a blur. I got all my stuff and I'm staying with my old friend, Christy for the night. I'm going to fly back home tomorrow. This whole situation is just...I don't know. Unbelievable. I can't write anymore about this. I'm done._

Christine was in shock. That was the most unexpected thing ever. Poor Zoey, she thought. A twinge of guilt washed over her. She felt sorry for the girl, but not sorry enough to quit reading.

_February 1_

_I was feeling kind of sick and mom who worries all the time insisted I see a doctor. Dr. Kay did some tests and it turns out, I'm pregnant. Terrific. _

Christine felt like she was watching a soap opera. Zoey was pregnant and her husband just kicked her out. That explained the fainting in the dressing room.

_February 9_

_Tomorrow I'm going to fly to __Wisconsin__ to see Chase. I know that he'll be supportive over this whole situation. Chase... Man, I haven't seen him in so long. I miss him. It's been three years. We used to be so close but he quit calling after I married. I don't know. This is going to be weird._

Whoa. He quit calling after she married? Was this girl that stupid? The signs were all there. Chase liked her.

_February 10_

_Chase is engaged. She walked in all nonchalant and casually introduced herself to me as Christine, Chase's fiancé. They are getting married Saturday. I can't believe it. And everyone is going to be here. I was kind of hoping that we could be alone so he could give me some advice about what to do._

Well, so far she hadn't really said anything indicating that she liked Chase. Christine started to feel relieved...until she read the next entry.

_February 11_

_Oh, God, help me. I like Chase. I have always liked Chase. Dana pointed it out to me. I have feelings for him. I'm jealous, so jealous of Christine. I wish that it was me marrying him on Saturday not Christine. It doesn't seem fair. Why didn't I listen to him when he told me that Ryan was jerk? Why didn't I listen to his warning? Than maybe things would be different now._

Christine's mouth dropped to the ground. Just as she had suspected, Zoey did have feelings for Chase. And they were in a hotel at this very moment. Her insides filled with anger and she flung the book into the hallway. It hit the wall hard, probably making a mark. She would just leave it there for someone to find. She didn't care anymore. Christine stormed down the stairs, walked out the door, and slammed it hard behind her, not caring if she woke anyone up.

**A/N: Well I have nothing much to say in this Author's Note except...REVIEW, please! I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I submit this one.**


	12. Trust

**Reunited**  
-Chapter 12-

The next morning Chase and Zoey collected their stuff and checked out of the hotel without a word exchanged between the two of them.They both slept terribly and didn't have the energy to have useful conversation. The roads had been plowed but there was still about a foot and a half of snow on the ground.Chase handed Zoey the keys to start the car up while he scraped off the snow and ice on the windows . After they warmed up, they were on their way home.

* * *

"Hey Dana! What's this book in the hallway? I found it by your door,"Nicole held up the pink journal as she walked downstairs. Dana was heating up Grace's bottle, Michael was eating, and Logan was still sleeping. 

Dana studied the journal and shrugged,"I don't know. It wasn't there last night."

"Oh, let me see!" Michael took the journal out of Nicole's hand and opened it,"I think this is Zoey's. It's written in her handwriting."

"That's strange, how would Zoey's journal get in the hallway if she and Chase weren't even here last night?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. That's weird," Dana said wearily as she started to feed the baby. Michael shrugged and went back to eating. Nicole set the book on the table and went back upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

After an hour and a half on the road, Zoey and Chase pulled into the driveway of the big house. The snowstorm had hit Lake Geneva just as bad as it did Kenosha.Chase opened the door and set all of their bags and the stuff he got for the cafe by the front door. Then he disapeered into the kitchen. 

About two minutes after they got in the house, Christine walked in. Zoey looked at her, smiled, and started to say hello until she saw the look that Christine was giving her.

"Where's Chase?" Christine demanded.

"I think he's in the kitchen," Zoey said quietly. Christine's cold stare made Zoey nervous. Christine walked briskly past her, stepping over the bags and walked into the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Yeah, Christine was definatly mad. _Great_, Zoey thought,_ All I do is mess everything up._ Zoey couldn't help herself and held her ear to the kitchen door so she could hear._  
_

"Hi, Chase," Christine said.

"Hey, Chris. How are you doing?" Chase asked absent mindedly. He reached for her to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I need to talk to you," Christine demanded.

"Can you wait for like two secounds while I change into some clean clothes?" Chase asked.

"No.We need to talk. Now,"Christine said firmly.

Chase sighed," Alright but if this is about last night, I already told you what happened and that's the truth."

"Yeah and I beleive you. It's just...Zoey,"Christine's voice trailed off.

"What about Zoey?" Chase asked.

"Lately, it seems like shes all you care about," Christine replied.

"Zoey...she's going through something right now and I'm just being here for her. Plus I haven't seen her for over three years. Of course I'm going to spend some time with her,"Chase exsplained.

"When it's this close to our wedding? I do need help planning and stuff, ya know," Christine pointed out,"It's kind of strange when my mom asks me where you are and I say you're with another woman."

"Look, I said it once and I'll proboly say it again. Zoey and I are friends. We are and never will be anything more but friends. I've realized that. She's realized that. Now please, why don't you do the same," Chase said.

"I think she has feelings for you," She said flatly. Zoey's heart sank.Oh gosh.Was it that obvious?

Chase snorted,"Yeah, right.Why would she have feelings for me? She just got out of a bad marriage."

"I know that," Christine replied knowingly.

"How?" Chase asked.

"Because..." Christine thought for a moment. How could she exsplain without admitting that she actually went in Zoey's diary?

"Because?" Chase asked again.

"Because I read something that I proboly shouldn't have read," Christine said.

"What was it?" Chase asked, starting to get frustrated and cranky from his lack of sleep.

At that moment the phone rang. "Hello?" Zoey heard Chase ask quietly as he picked up the phone. "Zoey! It's for you!" he called out.

Zoey was confused, why would anyone call her at Chase's house? And why now? She wanted to know how in the world Christine knew anything about her personal life.This was such a nightmare. Zoey walked through the kitchen, ignored Christine's icy stare and picked up the phone."Hello?"

"Zoey, it's Dustin," She heard the not so child-like voice through the old phone.

"Hi, Dustin. Look this isn't really the best time for you to-"

"Zoey, listen to me. Mom and Dad had an accident," Dustin said, his voice shaking.

"What kind of accident?" Zoey asked slowly.

"Mom's alright but Dad is in critical condition. He may not make it, " Dustin replied, unable to exsplain in detail.

"Oh, God," was all Zoey could say in reply.

"Is there anyway you can come home early?" Dustin asked.

"Of course. I'll come home as soon as possible," Zoey practically squeaked as she hung up the phone. She stared at it, in a daze. So much was going on at once, she couldn't take it.

"Zoe, Are you all right?" Chase asked.

Christine threw her hands up in the air and said loudly,"See this is exactly what I mean! Everything is all about Zoey!"

"Will you just give me a break?" Chase snapped at his fiance."Can't you see that something is bothering her. It's more serious than petty things like who really has feelings for who."

"Can't YOU see that we're getting married tommorow and we're already off to an awful start?You're paying more attention to her than me," Christine spat.

"Yeah, I do see that, Christine," Chase said quieter."And If you can't even trust me this early, than how will you be able to trust me after we promise that we'll be together forever, until death do we part."

Zoey considered that her cue to snap out of it and leave them alone. This wasn't looking good. But as she turned around she spotted a familar pink book on the kitchen table. Zoey walked quietly over there and picked it up. Sure enough, it was hers. Interupting the arguing couple,she asked with a voice louder than she knew that she had,"Is this how you knew about my marriage problems?"

Both looked at Zoey."You were evesdropping on us?" Christine asked.

Zoey rolled her eyes. This was way bigger than evesdropping."How did my diary get downstairs?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Christine looked at Zoey casually and said with a slight smirk,"I can honestly say, I have no idea."

With that Zoey ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into her guest room. Someone had actually went in her room, in her drawers, and read her diary. Sure enough, the drawer she kept it in was wide open. At that moment Zoey decided that she wanted nothing more to do with these people. How could one of her friends read her personal thoughts? Why would they stoop this low? Zoey franticly shoved all her belongings into her suitcase and quickly dialed on her cell phone for a taxi company. She didn't care how much money a taxi would cost to get there from the airport. She just wanted to go home and be with her family. She just had to get out of this whole huge mess. It would be better for everyone. She never should have come in the first place. Besides, Chase said so himself, no matter how hard she wished things differently, they were and always would be nothing more than friends.

* * *

A/N: Whoa...that was intense. 

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

If you ever wanna see what Chase's house looks like just click the link in my profile. It is an actual real house and my insparation for this story. Ha ha. I love Wisconsin. I am such a dork. There's also the beach that they were at when they were walking in Kenosha and a sunset from there. It's great.

But anyway, review please! It makes me all warm inside.

(P.S. Sorry for little spelling errors and stuff. No time to spell check. 11 o clock on a school night. I must go.)


	13. Goodbyes

**Reunited**  
-Chapter 13-

Zoey sat on her bed. A cellphone in her shaking head held up to her ear. "Location?"

"Lake Geneva, Wisconsin."

"I'll connect you," the voice said trough the other end.

After a few moments of impatiently waiting, a deeper voice asked,"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for a taxi service that has service from Lake Geneva to Chicago."

"Alright, you can try Rayford's Transportation and see if they can do it. The number is 1-234-786-4676," The man replied.

"Ok, thanks." Zoey hung up and called the number that was given to her.No one was picking up. After re-dialing and listening to the message about five times, she gave up and collapsed on the bed. How would she get out of this? It was a long way back to the airport. About two and a half hours to be exact. There was no way she would ask Chase for a ride. But her father was back home practicly on his death bed.There was no telling what would happen. _I have_ _to make it home on time_, she thought as she peeled off her dirty clothes and started to put fresh ones on. Maybe she should just swallow her pride, go back downstairs, apologize for blowing up, and-

_Knock, Knock._

"Don't come in. I'm getting dressed," Zoey shouted.

"Zoey,come on. You don't need to make excuses. I know you're upset,"Chase replied as he started to open the door.

Zoey rushed to it when it was open about two inches,"No! Chase I really am getting dressed!" She pushed the door shut and locked it.

"Sorry," Chase mumbled. She could tell he was embarressed by his voice."Uh, do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Yeah," Zoey said quietly and than swallowed her pride and asked him,"Can you give me a ride? I'll pay you."

"No. Michael already agreed to drop you off at the airport.He said he's ready to go whenever you're ready. Just wanted to let you know," Chase said, with that he turned around and walked back downstairs.

Zoey sighed and finished getting dressed. A mixture between dread, anger, and sadness rushed through her body. This trip wasn't a dream, it was more like a nightmare. Zoey quickly threw all her clothes and other belongings in her suitcase. She got her carryon bag ready too. A bottle of water, a baby book that Dana had given her, and her wallet. There was only one last thing unpacked-her journal. Those were the thoughts she was avoiding. Who stole her journal and read it? Which one of her friends would stoop to that level? Zoey tore a sheet of paper out of the pink book, found a pen on the desk, and grabbed some cash out of her wallet.

_Dear Chase and Christine,_

_Thanks for all you've done. Here's money for the gas, food, etc. Enjoy you're lives together._

_-Zoey_

With that she left a wad of money beside the note on the neat, made bed, shoved the journal in her bag, picked up her suitcase and walked downstairs where Dana, Logan, Michael, and Nicole were sitting in the living room laughing about something. The only one that was missing was Chase. Zoey stood by the door. "Michael, can you take me now?" The laughter stopped and everyone's eyes were on her.

Michael put down his apple cider, picked up his keys,"Uh...yeah just let me get ready." He stood up and dashed up to his room to go get his coat. Zoey looked away from the silent group and stared at the front door. It was an interesting front door alright, Zoey observed. It was wooden and white with six small glass windows.

"Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah?" Zoey turned around and saw all Nicole, Dana, and Logan standing there.

"We're going to miss you," Dana said.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about your dad," Logan added.

Zoey sighed,"It's alright."

"And we just want to let you know that we had nothing to do with your journal being in the kitchen. Well except I found it on the floor in the hallway and brought it down. But I swear we didn't read it it anything," Nicole said in her same quick peppy manner as usual.

Zoey sighed again and gave them a tight lipped smile,"I don't even care anymore. Forget about it."

"We have to do this again sometime," Dana said.

"Yeah come up in Minnesota and visit us,"Logan added. Grace was in his arms. He was rocking her gently. Zoey was in awe as to how much Logan and Dana had changed since they got married and had a baby.Seeing Grace sleeping reminded her of her own child growing. In six months she could hold him/her like that.

"Sure." Zoey said and then she quickly added,"Oh and uh by the way. I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great! Oh my goodness..."Nicole rambled on like she always did. Logan was saying something but she didn't hear him. Something was missing. Wasn't Chase even going to say good-bye?

"Hey, guys where did Chase go?" Zoey started to ask as Michael ran down the stairs.

"Alright, Zoey let's go!" Michael said. He picked up her bag and started to open the door.

"Wait. Where's Chase?" Zoey asked.

"He went over to Christine's place," Michael replied with a quick comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"Oh," Zoey waved a quick silent good-bye to her friends as she left the house and got into Michael's rental car. _He didn't even say good-bye,_ Zoey thought as her body quickly went from warm to frozen in the cold car. She crossed her arms and rested her head on the window, trying to fall asleep so the long car ride would go quicker. And she would be home sooner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well...all I can say is...don't hate me. Not yet anyway. The story isn't over. he he. :)**

**P.S. Disregaurd all author's notes I've written about being "in love". **

**Reviews Please.**


	14. A Wedding

**A/N: Wow. So I have a lot of reviews on that past chapter! I'm amazed. Because of that great amount of reviews, you get a new chapter, sooner than I thought I would post it. **

* * *

-Chapter 14-

"Mom where's my veil?" Christine asked. That was about the third time she asked her that. Christine was running around the church franticly. The afternoon sun was bright and reflected through the glass windows. It was the perfect day.

"MOM!"

An older vision of Christine came rushed in with the long, white, lacy veil, "I'm coming, Christine.

Calm down."

Christine patted at her perfectly curled brown locks nervously and stared at herself in the mirror, "How can I calm down? I'm getting married in ten minutes."

"Well at least you have one less thing to worry about, "Julie pointed out.

"Yeah and what's that?" Christine asked warily.

"Zoey's gone," Julie said flatly.

"Who's Zoey?" the petite blonde bridesmaid, Vivian asked.

"Some girl that was trying to steal Chase from Christine," Julie replied.

"She was Chase's old best friend from California. She was a complete loser. She had a messed up marriage, was jobless and three months pregnant," Christine said knowingly.

"What a loser. How do you know all this?" Vivian asked with a laugh.

"I read her journal," Christine said casually.

"Nice."

"Yeah, I know. I had to do something to figure her out. She was messing everything up. Plus she almost ruined the wedding. Last night we were close to breaking up all because of her," Christine said as she put her veil on.

"Why'd she leave?" Vivian ran her fingers through her light blonde waves.

"Who cares? I'm just glad that she's gone," Christine said. After looking at herself in the mirror one last time she decided she was ready. "Are you guys all ready?"

"Yeah. Hey where's that one girl Nicole?" Julie looked around the room.

"Right here," Nicole was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Christine's mouth dropped to the ground, "Did you hear that?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

"So, this is it," Michael said to his friend as they were getting ready.

"Yep," Chase replied, "This is it, alright."

"Are you nervous?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Chase said staring into space, "Do you think Zoey is alright?"

"Dude! You're marrying Christine in ten minutes and you're worried about Zoey?" Michael couldn't believe his friend but in the back of his mind, he knew all along who would always be in Chase's heart.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her. She's been going through a lot lately. Her dad's in the hospital, "Chase replied.

"Well, get over it. It's your wedding day. You should be thinking wedding thoughts. Like...how much you love Christine and what you're going to say for vows. Stuff like that," Michael pointed out.

"You're right I should be," Chase said quietly. The two friends sat in silence for a minute. "I should be thinking about how much I love Christine and how happy we're going to be in life forever."

"That's right," Michael said.

"Yeah but I can't," Chase said slowly.

Michael looked at his friend," Why not?"

"Because...I don't love Christine," Chase said. His own realization smacked him in the face. No matter how much he tried to get around the feeling, it was there, "This is a mistake. I can't go through with this." Chase threw down his bowtie and walked out of the room.

* * *

Zoey felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, thrown carelessly in the dirt, and stomped on a thousand times. After Dustin picked her up at the airport they went straight to the hospital and sat in the waiting for hours. Her mom stayed with her father in his room the whole time but Zoey couldn't make herself go in. Her father wasn't even conscious at the moment and according to Dustin there was one of those awful heart beat measurement tool that would obnoxiously go, BEEP... BEEP... BEEP like in all the movies where someone is close to death.

When it was six in the morning Mrs. Brooks made Zoey and Dustin go home. Even though she wanted to stay there and be close to her father she obeyed, went back into her old bedroom and immediately fell asleep.

She awoke at noon receiving the good news that her father was awake but still had quite a lot more time in the hospital because of a surgery he needed. That was an amazing weight off her chest. She and Dustin had a late breakfast together. Zoey looked at the clock it was 2 p.m. At this time Christine was probably walking down the aisle in her gorgeous white gown. Chase was probably looking at Christine in the same way that he once looked at Zoey. They'd meet at the alter, take each other's hand and make their vows to each other. _Zoey!_ She scolded herself._ Quit torturing yourself. If you and Chase were meant to be than he wouldn't be getting married right now. This is just a sign that there's someone better out there for you. _

_

* * *

_

"So you were the one that took Zoey's journal?" Nicole asked her arms crossed.

Christine nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Why would you do something so awful?" Nicole asked.

"Because I needed to find out who she was, "Christine replied.

"Well you can't just go around reading people's personal thoughts! You really hurt Zoey!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Does it look like I care?" Christine asked, "She's gone now, so get over it. Come on I think it's time to start the ceremony."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to just let a mean person like you marry my friend! I'm going to go tell Chase!" Nicole started to turn and walk out the door when she saw Chase in the doorway. He walked in the room, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

"Christine, can I get a moment alone with you, please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok...So I guess I'll update again soon. This story will probably be over in the next few chapters. **

**As you can see reviews inspire me because I updated in three days. That was the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chapter. Haha. I love all of you guys. All of the reviews made me so happy! So send some more my way. **

**-Noelle**


	15. A BreakUp

**Reunited**

**Chapter 15**

After the bridesmaids and Nicole left the room Chase sat down on the couch and pulled Christine down with him. He looked her in the eyes and asked quietly," I don't get it Christine. Why do you want to marry me?"

"Chase...don't do this," Christine let a few tears slip down her face.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Chase asked again.

Christine didn't say anything. "Chase...I love you," Christine stammered.

"I don't even know why. Why? Why do you say you love me so much and then be so rotten to Zoey? I don't get this at all." Chase said.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. But please, let's just get married and work out the mess later. There's a church full of people waiting on us," Christine stood up, fluffed her poofy white dress, and held out her hand to Chase.

"I'm sorry Christine, everyone is going to have to get over it because there's not going to be a wedding today," Chase stood up, kissed Christine lightly on the cheek and walked out of the church. The beautiful bride stared after her groom, anger raging inside of her.

Christine picked up a vase full of flowers and flung them at the door, just missing Chase's head, "Yeah, have fun with Zoey! I know that's what you're going to do right now! You're going to call Zoey, you'll rush over to whatever hillbilly Ville she lives in, make up with her, kiss her, and than you'll both live happily ever after." Christine shouted.

"No...Actually I doubt she ever wants to speak to me again after all the trauma she's been through staying here for a few days, thanks to you." He shouted right back.

"She shouldn't have been here in the first place!" Christine screamed, her face bright red with fury.

Chase walked back in stepping over the broken glass, looked at the woman, and said, "How did I ever think for one minute that I loved you?" Chase asked and looked her straight in the face, "You're an immature, ridiculous, pathetic woman. I'd rather be single and lonely than married and with you. See ya." And with a little sarcastic wave, he left the room.

The wedding guests and wedding party were staring at the wide open door to the church where Chase burst out letting the cold air in, and at the silent yet slightly hysterical, shocked Christine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase drove home, thoughts flooding his mind. What now? What do you do after you break up with someone on the day of the wedding? Should he be upset? Should he be depressed? _No, in this case, I think I should celebrate_. Chase laughed at himself. How in the world did he ever get into this?

Instead of going home he got on the highway and drove to Kenosha, where he and Zoey spent their wonderful day together. He sat on a bench out looking the frozen lake frosted with snow. He thought of their conversations, their laughter, their snowball fight, Zoey when she was in awe of the snow and when they walked close to keep each other warm. That was when he realized that no matter how hard he tried to ignore the thought, He was in still in love with Zoey. He still got that little tingle that ran down his spine when her name. There was never really a time when he wasn't comfortable with her. When she smiled he still felt immediate warmth all over. It was still there. His first love never really died, even if she would never love him in return.

Chase pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. There was no answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zoey! You're phone's ringing," Mrs. Brooks knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Zoey asked. It was five p.m. now and after many sleepless nights she had almost drifted off.

"I'm not sure," her mother answered.

"Let me see," Zoey said with a sigh. She sat up and turned her light on. Mrs. Brooks walked in and handed her the small silver phone. Zoey opened it read the number and threw it down, letting it lie on her bed until it quit ringing.

"Who was it honey?"

"Forget about it. He doesn't matter," Zoey said quietly as she fell asleep. Her mother sighed, wishing she knew what was going on in her daughter's head. She shut the light off, tucked Zoey, kissed her on the cheek and shut the door silently behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. I've been extremely busy lately with school, church, and of course my social life.

Did you guys check the Season three premiere? Geez wasn't that shocking! It reminded me a bit of my story in a small way. Man. I was not ready for that. I can't wait until the next episode!

I'll write more soon. No worries.

Noelle :)


	16. Missing Calls

**A/N:**** Well, I got some complaints about the last chapter being short so I'll just write another that is a little longer. It was short for a reason, you know. I didn't want to add useless details and like I mentioned before I'm busy beyond belief. But anyway, here's your update. **

**Yea for speed writing!**

**Oh and I never made one of these: **

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously don't own Zoey 101 but I do own the plot...if that's possible. :)**

* * *

Reunited

-Chapter Sixteen-

Chase went back to his house to find all of Christine's things and a few of his own missing. Michael, Nicole, Dana, and Logan weren't there. Chase walked through the deathly quiet house and up the stairs. Instead of going to his own room, he found himself in the guest room that Zoey had stayed in. It still smelled like her. On the bed he saw a note and a big wad of cash. He moved the money off of the paper and read it.

_Dear Chase and Christine,_

_Thanks for all you've done. Here's money for the gas, food, etc. Enjoy you're lives together._

_-Zoey_

Oh gosh, Chase thought. He picked up the money. Three Hundred dollars. That was way too much. Especially for a woman who just lost her job and had a baby on the way. There was no way he could take that from her. He pulled his cell phone and dialed her number again even though she wasn't answering it.

"Hi this is Zoey. Sorry I can't answer right now. Leave a message." BEEP!

This time Chase decided to actually leave a message, "Hey...uh this is Chase. I need to talk to you. Call back when you get the chance. Bye."

Chase looked around the room. Zoey left it neater than it was before she got there. Chase heard the door open and automatically knew it was his friends. They could never really be quiet, even when they tried.

"Chase! Are you here man?" Michael yelled as he walked up the stairs.

"Uh...yeah I'm in here," Chase shouted back

"Dude, where have you been?" Michael burst into the room.

"I went out of town for awhile," Chase shrugged.

"Yeah, well Christine took like, half of your things," Nicole popped her head in the room.

"I've noticed," Chase replied bluntly, "Remind me to change the locks."

"So where did you go?" Michael asked curiously.

Chase shook his head and ignored his friend's question, "I'm going to bed." Chase walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Zoey woke up around 11 a.m. She had strange dreams all night.

First, she dreamed about PCA, like it was the old days. She and Chase were best friends again and everything was normal- only she and Chase were together as a couple. They were at a dance and he kissed her. She could almost feel it. That was the only good dream she had.

After that there was a dream that she was swinging on a tire swing in the summer over the lake in Wisconsin that she and Chase had walked by. He was pushing her on the swing one minute and than he pushed her so high that she was scared and than he disappeared.

The last one was actually the weirdest compared to the other two. She was back in Wisconsin living in in Chase and Christine as their housekeeper. Chase ignored her and Christine acted like the wicked step-mother from Cinderella. She picked up all of Chase's dirty laundry that he left all over the house and than as she was empting his garbage basket, he layed on his bed watching TV he said, "Wait a minute Zoey?" She smiled. Finally, she thought, he's noticed me. We can be friends again.

"Yeah?" She asked expectantly.

"Here take this too!" Chase tossed her a wad of paper and than turned back to the television. Zoey dropped all the garbage and stormed out of the room," No respect. No respect for the maid. I QUIT!" Zoey actually thought that that dream was funny and woke up laughing.

She laid in bed for a few minutes before she decided to get up and go for a walk. Before she had a chance to do so her mother walked in the room with a knock.

"Honey? Were you dreaming about Chase?" Her mother asked slyly.

"What would make you think that?" Zoey asked groggily with a yawn.

"You talk in your sleep," Mrs. Brooks said," and the names Chase and Christine came up a lot."

"Oh...yeah. I guess I did have a dream about him," Zoey said, embarrassed.

"Did something happen between you two?" Mrs. Brooks asked with a teasing smile.

Zoey sighed. She wanted to crawl into her mom's lap and spill out the whole story but," He's married now," was all she could force herself to say.

"Ah...so that's who Christine is," Zoey's mom pulled her daughter closer to her in a comforting hug, "Do you want to talk about this?"

Zoey shook her head and than spotted her blinking cell phone, "Hang on mom I have a voice message."

"Alright sweetie, after your finished please hurry and get ready. I think your father wants to see you and Dustin. He's been asking all night where the two of you are," Mrs. Brooks patted her daughter on the back once more before she left the room. Zoey dialed her voicemail box number. There was one message from Chase. Apparently he really needed to talk to her. Zoey thought for a moment. Should she call, or not? What could he possibly need to talk to her about? And wasn't he supposed to be on his honeymoon? The more she thought the more she knew what she needed to do. She picked up the phone and this time she got his voice mail, "This is Chase. Leave a message."

"Hey. This is Zoey. Just returning your call. Is something wrong? It's not often that people on their honeymoon call their friends. Call back when ya can. Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a little longer. Are you guys happy now? I hope so, I skipped my homework in chemistry for it because I felt bad. **

**Well I'll be gone until Sunday Night. So the next update will be at the earliest, Monday night. That's not a promise. **

**Please Review, guys. It makes me happy**

**Noelle.**


	17. Death & Birth

**Reunited **

_-Chapter 17-_

Zoey and her family got to the hospital and immediately knew something was wrong. The room her Dad was in was surrounded by complete madness. There were Doctors and Nurses all over the place. She tried to see what was going on but no one would let her, Dustin, or even her mother near the room. A few minutes later the mad rush quieted down and the doctor, Dr. Jacobson asked to speak to Mrs. Brooks alone. Dustin and Zoey looked at each other, both of their faces pale with worry and shock, yet somehow they both knew what happened.

Their father was dead.

* * *

"Well, we have to get to the airport," Logan and Dana stood in the doorway to Chase's bedroom.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon," Chase didn't look up from the book he was reading.

Nicole popped her head in the door, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Trust me Nicole, I'm already over all of this," Chase said dully. He had already thrown out every picture he had of Christine and the scrapbook she made them.

"Well, See ya man," Michael said with a quick wave," Don't be too depressed."

"I'm not depressed," Chase replied. Michael just gave him that one 'uh-huh' look and shut the door behind them. Chase sighed. The house was quiet again. And it would most likely stay that way for a long time. He was back to a life of loneliness in a huge empty house.

* * *

After the death of Mr. Brooks, Zoey was in a complete depression. His death was completely unexpected. Right before surgery he just stopped breathing. There was no real explanation for it. And she didn't really want to hear it. The fact was, her father was gone. He'd never get to meet his granddaughter. She'd never be able to hug him again. He'd never be able to give her the fatherly advice that she desperately needed at times. He was gone.

Zoey got sympathy cards from Logan and Dana, Quinn, Michael, and Quinn. Nicole even came to the funeral. But Chase? He did nothing. No card, no phone call, nothing. He didn't even return Zoey's call from right before the news of Zoey's father's death. And he was the one that called first. It didn't make any sense at all. Maybe this is what happens when people get married. They are completely oblivious to their friends, their family, and everything else. Oh well. Zoey just wanted to forget about it...until she received a letter that was written in his familiar handwriting. Zoey thought for a minute before opening it. Should she dare read it? Was it an apology for not saying good-bye to her or never calling her back? Was it a 'thank you for the wedding gift' card? (She got them a blender, the least romantic thing she could think of.) She picked it up and touched her fingers between the thick envelope. Whatever it was, she was curious.

Zoey gently slid her fingers through the sealed piece of paper and opened it up. All that was in there was the wad of money she left on her bed in the guest room back in Wisconsin, neatly folded. There was no note or anything. Just the money. Zoey groaned. That was so like Chase to not take that money. She sealed the envelope back up, wrote 'Return To Sender' on it, and stuck it back in the mailbox. She didn't want to feel like she owed him anything.

For weeks the same process went on, they kept sending the money back. Only they would write notes to each other when they sent it back. Like," Take the money Chase, I don't need it." and "You need it more than me. I inherited all of my grandpa's money. I'm a millionaire remember?" It became a ridiculous game that gave both of them a little laugh every time they opened up the mailbox and saw the same old envelope. But behind their laughs they both wondered where they stood with each other. Sure they could joke around to break the ice but it still wasn't all cleared up. Zoey didn't even know that Chase hadn't married Christine. And Chase had no clue that Zoey's dad died because he had unplugged his phone due to massive amounts of calls from Christine and her relatives about how much of a jerk he was for dumping her two minutes before the wedding.

Well, one day Zoey was sitting in her new apartment on a Sunday afternoon just thinking. She did that a lot. She thought of her Dad the most, how different things would be if he was there and the wonderful memories of him. She thought of Chase and Nicole and Michael and how she missed them almost as much as she missed her dad. She felt like her world was a dream world. There was no reality. She was lost in thoughts all the time, analyzing every thing.

The only form of reality she had to be in was that she was now eight and a half months along now and ready for the baby to come. The baby was due to come any day now. Dustin had reluctantly agreed to help deliver the baby, like Ryan would have done if he had been there, even though the thought of seeing his sister give birth totally grossed him out.

Everything was ready for the baby. She had a place in her bedroom for him or her and a few friends from her childhood threw her a baby shower so she had all the things a baby could need and much more. She knew it would be hard to raise a child all alone but also knew that she was strong enough to do it. She had all her extra money in the savings account and bought little for herself. She already decided on letting her mother take care of the baby during the day while she was at work. Zoey was ready.

Just as she started to drift off for her almost daily afternoon naps, the door bell rang. "Oh it's probably Mom," Zoey said to herself." She turned her music down and got up slowly from her place on the couch, walked to the door and slowly opened it. To her surprise, it was not her mother standing there. It wasn't Dustin, or one of her friends, or even one of her friendly neighbors that randomly decided to drop in. It was the last person she had ever imagined would be there. It was Chase.

* * *

**Ok this is the final chapter. It's over. Haha just kidding, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that. However this is the second to the last chapter. This story will soon be over. **

**I hope that this chapter made sense. I read over a dozen times at least but I'm sure I made a mistake. **

**Anyway...reviews are the best. They are phenomenal and make me happy and inspired to continue.**

**Noelle.**


	18. Friends Again

**Reunited**

_-Chapter 18- _

"Chase what are you doing here?" Zoey was completely shocked to see him. He was the last person she had ever expected to see at her front door.

"I, uh, I'm...Wow, you're pregnant!" He exclaimed, not able to take his eyes off of her bulging stomach.

Zoey's eyes narrowed. Was he kidding? "You came all the way from Wisconsin to tell me I'm pregnant?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. That was an extremely rude way of greeting you. I just needed to talk to you," Chase stammered nervously. It had only been thirty seconds and this was already not going as he planned.

"Talk," Zoey said, crossing her arms as easily as she could. It's kind of hard to cross your arms when you're ready to have a baby at any moment.

"Look, I don't really know what's going on. I mean are we still friends? I still want to be friends. I mean if you want to, that would be great. But if you don't want anything to do with me than I'll feel like a complete moron for driving a good 19 hour and whatever amount of minute drive here," Chase stumbled nervously over his words.

"You drove here?" Zoey asked, a look of shock and worry spread across her face.

"Yeah it was really no big deal. I've done longer drives. Plus I took a two hour nap at a rest stop in Missouri," Chase said.

"Why didn't you fly?" Zoey asked.

"Eh...I've never been really big on flying because when I was young I read Flight #116 Is Down," Chase replied with a shudder, "It's a really disturbing book."

Zoey looked at him and couldn't help but smile, "Do you want to come in?" She asked slowly.

"Sure," Chase walked into Zoey's little apartment. It was extremely small but still had a homey feeling to it. There were pictures everywhere. One of her, Dustin, Mrs. Brooks, and Mr. Brooks in a family portrait when she was about seven, one of all her friends from PCA. Chase's eyes fell upon an old picture framed next to the couch; it was them in eighth grade when they first met. "Oh. Hey, where'd you get this?" Chase picked up the picture frame.

"I found it in an old box of pictures that I sent my Dad way back when we were at PCA," Zoey smiled at the old photograph.

"Wow. That seems like so long ago," Chase said staring at the younger version of him and her.

"It was long ago. Almost thirteen years ago, actually," Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, so listen, I want to be friends again. I want to call you and be able to talk to you for hours like we used to do. I don't care what happened in the past. I missed you," Chase said. He sat beside Zoey on the couch.

"I missed you too," Zoey smiled weakly.

"So how's life going for you?" Chase asked.

"It's pretty good. Sure I don't have much but I have a job at a summer camp as the assitant manager. And mom and Dustin are helping me through the pregnancy," Zoey replied.

"What about your Dad?" Chase asked without thinking.

"You didn't hear?" Zoey asked suddenly feeling sick. She hated talking about her father's death.

"No..."

"He didn't make it," Zoey forced herself to say, "But I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked worried.

"I'm very sure. How's your life going? How's Christine?" Zoey asked.

Chase lifted the finger where his wedding ring would have gone, "I have no idea and I honestly don't care."

"Oh my gosh. Wait, so are you saying that you didn't marry Christine?" Zoey asked.

"Yep. And thank God I didn't," Chase replied.

"I hate to say it but I defiantly agree with you. It feels like a 1000 pound weight has been lifted from my chest," Zoey said excitedly.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because she was terrible! Oh my gosh at some point I just wanted to slap her face off!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well, trust me I told her off. She was a complete psycho," Chase replied.

"Oh she made me so mad when she basically announced that I had gained weight in front of you and Michael," Zoey continued to go on rambling, "And when she read my journal and denied it. Oh and when she'd give me that look, ya know the kind that said, 'I've got him and you don't. He he.' look on her face after she'd kiss you." Zoey's cheeks suddenly got warm from embarrassment.

"Yeah that made me angry too. And that was mainly why I broke up with her," Chase said replied.

Zoey smiled. This was a great day so far. Her best friend was back in her life once again. Only this felt like it was really him. Suddenly Zoey's smile faded. She felt something strange going on in her stomach, "Will you excuse me?" She stood up.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Chase asked, worried.

"No, no it's just...it's something," Zoey said not explaining it well at all as she rushed to the bathroom.

Chase yawned. He really was tired from all that driving, but it was so worth it. He hadn't talked to Zoey for the longest time and it felt terrific. She seemed so happy that he broke up with Christine. Could that mean that Zoey felt the same as he-?

"Chase!" Zoey yelped franticly from the bathroom, interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it?" He rushed to the hallway.

Zoey came out looking baffled, "My water broke."

"Um...what does that mean?" Chase asked, confused.

"It means that I am going into labor!" Zoey exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I defiantly lied about this being the final chapter. There is one more chapter to come!

-Noelle.

P.S. Reviews, please:)


	19. It Was Love

**A/N:** **I know, I said in my review replys to all of you that the final chapter would be up by Sunday but it's fall break and for some reason I'm really inspired to write today. So here you go, the last chapter of this story. I'm getting teary. Haha...not really but it is quite emotional for me considering I've had this story since April.**

**

* * *

**

**Reunited**

-Final Chapter-

"So what do we do?" Chase asked franticly, "I've never been in this situation! I CAN'T DELIVER A BABY!"

"Relax, Chase. You don't have to. He or she isn't coming right now. We just need to get to the hospital fast," Zoey said calmly. She was prepared for this and had her overnight bag already in her car. She was scared but excited at the same time. After reading all those books on child birth she was ready for the good and the bad parts of it.

"Ok, I can do that. Should I drive or should you?"

"Um...you," Zoey looked at her friend strangely and rolled her eyes. Hadn't he ever taken a child development or parenting class back at PCA? A woman in labor couldn't operate a vehicle.

"Ok, than let's go," Chase rushed out the door.

"Chase, that's the closet!" Zoey called after him.

"I knew that!" Chase opened the door and sheepishly walked out the front door making a beeline for Zoey's car. She followed him and before she knew it they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Chase sat in the waiting room doing what most people do in waiting rooms...waiting. He hated waiting. He was so nervous it almost felt like it was his own wife having a baby and not his best friend. They got there and Dustin was already there along with Zoey's mother. They rushed her in a wheelchair to her room, told Chase to sit down and relax, and than disappeared. And that was nearly five hours ago. Chase already had four cups of coffee and was as nervous as one could be. How long did these things take, Chase wondered. Just as he picked up a magazine that he had already read at least three times, Dustin came out of the room.

"Hey, kid. What's going on?" Chase asked a rush of excitement ran through him.

"Zoey had the baby!" he replied cheerfully, "You can come in now if you want."

"Good. I think I will," Chase put down the magazine and walked into the little room. There Zoey was holding her child in her arms, oblivious to everything else in the world.

"Hey," Chase said softly with a wave.

Zoey looked up, startled, "Oh, Chase I didn't even see you standing there."

"It's ok, I just got here," Chase looked over at Zoey's mom who was taking about 1000 pictures, "Hi Mrs. Brooks."

"Chase, honey, I forgot you were here. How are you? Did you eat?" Zoey's mother asked. She smiled and wrapped him in her arms giving him a motherly hug.

"Yeah I had a sandwich at the cafeteria," Chase said returning the hug. His eyes than fell on the tiny baby wrapped in a soft white blanket, "So is it a girl or a boy?"

"Her name is Madelynn Elizabeth Brooks," Zoey grinned at her friend.

"Hey, so you did decide to name her Madelynn," Chase said with a smile, remembering their talk back in Wisconsin about baby names.

"Yeah, and Elizabeth is after my great grandmother," Zoey said, "Come see her." Zoey gestured for him to come closer. He looked at the baby. She was beautiful. She already had tiny visible blonde hairs and her mother's nose. Chase touched her tiny fingers and smiled.

All he could say was, "Wow."

"Well Zoe, I've got to get to work and Dustin has to go meet up with some people in the office. Will you be ok with just Chase staying here?" Zoey's mother asked.

"Sure."

"Ok well I'll see you and Madelynn when I come back which will probably be in a few hours," She said, not wanting to leave.

"Thanks, mom," Zoey said.

"No problem. Nice seeing you again Chase," Mrs. Brooks smiled warmly and than left.

"You too," Chase replied after her, "So the baby is healthy and everything?" Chase asked Zoey.

"Yep. She's six pounds and 11 ounces and as healthy as a baby can be. There are no diseases or anything wrong with her. She's perfect," Zoey smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I-I don't know. What if I drop her or something? As you know, I am very clumsy," Chase said nervously.

"Oh I know. So why don't you come sit on the bed and I can spot her if you drop her," Zoey said with a nervous laugh only half joking.

Chase thought for a moment. He had never been good with infants. Six months and older was fine but a newborn? That was scary. However he really wanted to Madelynn so he agreed, "Ok." Chase sat down carefully on Zoey's bed and she gently set Madelynn in his arms. The baby was warm and soft and... the most amazing thing he ever felt in his life. Chase relaxed a bit, let his head rest on the wall and brought his feet up on the bed so they weren't dangling so awkwardly. He looked at Zoey who was looking at him truly happy, a sparkle in her eyes. They both smiled at each other and Chase whispered softly without hesitating, "I love you, Zoey."

Zoey looked at him and whispered back, "I love you too, Chase." Chase looked at her in disbelief and then satisfaction. He leaned closer to her and let his lips softly touch hers. It wasn't awkward and scary like he had thought it would be for years. It was perfect, and real, and right. It was love.

* * *

**A/N: The end. **

**So, tell me...should I make a sequel or not? I've had people ask me about it in previous chapters but what do you all think? If I get an insane amount saying I should make a sequel than I will stongly consider it. **

**I'll be writing a special author's note chapter in a few days. **

**Thanks & Review please.**

**Noelle**


	20. Special Author's Note

**Reunited Author's Note**

Well, I can't let this story go without saying a few words about it. I think out of all the stories on here that I have ever written this will always be my favorite. And the funniest part is the only reason it is way up there on my favs is because it's set in Wisconsin. (I **love** Wisconsin!) Yeah...I'm kinda strange if you haven't already figured that out. Ha ha.

I'd like to say thank you to all of my loyal readers out there. I love looking in my yahoo mail box and having it say 8 new messages right after I posted a new chapter. It makes me so happy!

Since 99 percent of you said you would like a sequel I decided to be mean and leave you without one. Muahahaha...Just kidding. A sequel should be coming soon. I couldn't tear myself away from the one story that I really loved writing. It excited me just as much as any of you guys. I think I may have even loved it more! So I'm working on it right now and let me tell you, it's going to be good :)

-Noelle


End file.
